The invention relates in general to automobile lighting systems. In particular, the invention relates to a compartment light that can be detached and used as a flashlight.
It is known in the art to provide interior lights in automobiles to provide illumination of various compartments such as the passenger compartment, the engine compartment, and the trunk. These interior compartment lights, however, do not provide sufficient illumination in many situations, for example, when a person is searching for an object lost on the floor of the automobile. Similarly, engine compartment lights and trunk lights do not provide sufficient illumination when a person is working on an engine problem or searching for an object in the trunk. Thus, present interior compartment lights must be supplemented with a flashlight in order to provide sufficient illumination in the area of interest.
As most drivers generally need the use of a flashlight infrequently while operating their automobiles, many find the flashlight they carry in their car is inoperable because of "dead" batteries which either need recharged or replaced. Many times the driver, to his dismay, will find his flashlight has been removed from the automobile to be used at some other location. Finding the flashlight dead or missing when they need it most, can cause the average driver a great deal of frustration.
Many attempts have been made to overcome the problems experienced above. For example, auxiliary lights that can be plugged into a cigarette lighter outlet have been provided. Freedom of movement is limited, however, by the cord of such devices. Other attempts to solve the aforementioned problems have met with only partial success.